


Phone Message, Phone Message

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e18 Six Meetings Before Lunch, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-28
Updated: 2001-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A little fun with the .."so and so called while you were out" thing..





	Phone Message, Phone Message

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Phone Message, Phone Message  
Author: Bramble  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A little fun with the .."so and so called  
while you were out" thing..  
Category: J/D  
Spoilers: 20 Hours in LA (title), Bad Moon Rising, Six  
Meetings Before Lunch.

***

"So, Josh.." she starts as she follows him into his  
office, "you got a phone call while you were out."

"Yeah?" He smiles to himself at their little game.

"Yeah. I took a message," she says with a grin.

"And what was that, Donna?"

"Well, Mexico called and they wanted to thank you for  
the money; that was really sweet of you."

"That was awfully nice of Mexico to take the time and  
thank me personally."

"They're considerate like that."

"You know, that actually reminds me..." he starts,  
making eye contact with her.

"Yes?"

"While you were gone before, Salvador Dali called and  
asked that you stop telling people that you write like  
him, because, frankly, he's kind of offended.."

"Okay, that's just mean," she says with a pout.

"What?"

"You're using this little pretense to tease me..."

"I'm not teasing you Donna, Dali is.."

"Ha ha Josh.."

"Okay, you're right, I'm just teasing you.." he agrees  
with a small sigh.

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Well, there's been a lot of teasing lately and I'm  
just wondering why? You know, inquiring minds and all  
of that."

"Can you describe the teasing?"

"Can you be less annoying?"

"Let's see," he pauses for a beat, "nope, this is  
pretty much the least annoying I can be.."

She throws a paperclip at him.

"Hey! That could have killed me.." he cries out,  
trying not to laugh.

"If the banana didn't do it.."

"So, you think I tease you too much?" He asks with a  
note of seriousness.

"I didn't say that."

"What are you saying then?"

"I'm just wondering why?"

"Because it's fun."

"It's fun to tease me?" She asks, her face revealing  
her amusement.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It just is.."

"I see."

"Do you really?"

She looks at Josh and softly replies, "Yes, I think I  
do."

His gaze follow her as she gets up and leaves his  
office for her desk.

***

"So, Josh.." she pokes her head through the doorway a  
few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"CJ called, she wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I dunno, maybe it's your turn to be interrogated -- I  
think she may have equipment."

He stops reading for a brief second.

"I don't have to take a 'turn' -- that's why you did  
it," he answers into his desk, not bothering to look  
up yet or respond to her equipment comment.

"You mean when I did that thing?"

"Yeah, where you.."

"Confessed to being 'deep throat'," she says  
suggestively, as he drops his pen and his mouth falls  
open a bit.

"Ummm..."

"Yeah, because that was your idea for me to do that,"  
she walks closer to is desk so that she can run her  
fingertips across the surface, "you know, the *deep  
throat* thing," she delivers with a raised eyebrow,  
stressing the innuendo part of the sentence.

"Umm..."

She starts to leave as he stares after her.

"That was a good idea. I enjoyed it, I haven't done  
that sort of thing since college," Donna calls out  
softly over her shoulder, as she walks back to her  
work area.

She sits down and laughs softly, mentally counting out  
the seconds until he's standing in front of her desk.

"So, CJ really doesn't want to see me right?"

"Oh, she called back, she says forget it, she doesn't  
need to talk to you anymore..."

"That's funny, I didn't hear the phone ring."

"Well, you must have overlooked it."

"I guess so," he pauses, " So tell me more about this  
equipment she had.."

"Oh, she didn't have to use it on me."

"Are you sure? Because you could tell me if she did.."

Donna laughs before replying, "Okay, I think that's  
enough of that."

He stays in front of her desk.

"Joshua? Something else?"

"No, just...nevermind," he starts to turn around and  
stops after a few steps, deciding to face her once  
again and continue this flirty little game.

Her eyes had never left him so she finds herself  
making eye contact when he turns back.

"Yes?"

"Okay," he starts while retracing his steps to her  
desk, "you were talking about acting right?"

"Acting?" She asks in an innocent tone that  
contradicts her facial expression.

"Yeah, drama minor...you haven't acted since  
college.." he starts, as he sits on the side of her  
desk and she swivels her chair to face him, mirroring  
the smile on his mouth as well as the one in his eyes.

"Oh yeah," she stops and brings her finger up to her  
lip, as if she's considering his question deeply,  
"that too."

He stares at her for a second and leans in closer,  
"I'm fun to tease, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, I'll just be in my office in case anyone else  
calls for me. Of course, you can feel free to take a  
message and deliver it personally.."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She grins, while she  
waits for his response.

"Yeah, I would.." he answers, walking slowly away.

***

The End.


End file.
